


Ужин у нумерованных детей

by steinvor



Category: Silver Diamond
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst, Gen, M/M, Out of Character, Post-Canon, Suicide
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26895382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steinvor/pseuds/steinvor
Summary: в конце манги все главгерои собираются вместе и Мия спрашивает,может ли Хакуби привести в следующий раз Еруаки и остальных пособников КинреяВ твиттере автора есть картинка, где Рикка-сан помогает нести свитки маленькому ЕруакиАвтор говорит, что это было ок. 15 лет назад, т.е. если сейчас Еруаки 24 года, то 15 лет назад было 9-10
Relationships: Rikka Kagan/ Yoruaki Yorubashi





	Ужин у нумерованных детей

**Author's Note:**

> одна из старых любиых страдательных песен Мьюз  
> Muse - Host  
> https://youtu.be/hE-06XVxq6c
> 
> https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/2/6/0/7/2607982/86913802.jpg

вводное  
Энсуи Энджи и Йоруаки приезжают в поместье, где живут нумерованные дети.  
Вечером им предлагают принять ванну, и проходивший мимо Акиичи подслушивает их разговор.  
Услышав голос Йоруаки, Акиичи зовет Хакуби.  
Еруаки рассказывает, что тяготится обязательствами перед Каганом Риккой.

_«Дорогая, ты - идеальная жена! Состоишь из одних достоинств, по-прежнему не утратила своей красоты - это счастье! Начав все сначала, я бы опять женился на тебе!.. Но ты мне ... ОС-ТО-ЧЕР-ТЕЛА! Ты мило, ласково и с любовью ДУШИШЬ меня! Я пока не сделал последнего шага, но близок к тому!..».  
Отставной офицер Альбер Кантен «Обезьяна зимой»_

***

\- Посмотрим что здесь за ванная.  
Еруаки опустил ладонь в теплую воду и помотал длинными пальцами.  
Вода отдавала какой-то ржавчиной и, несмотря на торжественно высыпанную горсть каких-то сухих цветов, казалась затхлой.  
\- Ты не хочешь всем объявить, что ситуация несколько изменилась?  
Энсуи Энжу решительно зачерпнул ковшиком этот «суп» и столь же решительно отставил его обратно.  
\- Гадость-то какая, по-моему сюда уже кто-то поссал. Я имею в виду твои отношения с Каганом Риккой. Ты же не хочешь всю оставшуюся жизнь провести в попытках оживить это…тело?  
Еруаки согнув ладошку «лодочкой», зачерпнул воды и поднес почти к самым губам.  
\- Хочешь сейчас отравиться? Погоди, нас еще собирались накормить каким-то ужином.  
Еруаки с сомнением понюхал воду, чисто, никакой мочи, и тонко и недвусмысленно усмехнулся.  
\- А разве мы не готовились умереть, когда начинали этот заговор? Рано или поздно, это все равно случится.  
Молодой человек аккуратно снял с себя юкату и небрежно бросил на стоящую поодаль невысокую ширму.  
По сравнению с тем же нумерованным близнецом Мией, будущий глава клана Ерубаши был утонченнее, изящнее и бледнее.  
\- Ты все время проводишь в подземелье, - неодобрительно заметил Энсуи Энжу. – Ты _очень_ отличаешься от брата.  
\- На него не навесили ярмом Рицука-сана.  
Еруаки почти полностью погрузился в слегка остывшую воду и, откинувшись головой на бортик ванны, закрыл глаза.  
\- Все жалеют Рикку-сана, и никому ни разу не пришло в голову спросить _меня_. Даже сам Рикка-сан…Он просто взял меня, как какую-то игрушку…Так до самого конца и не наигрался.  
Энжу осторожно промолчал и очень осторожно приблизился к Еруаки. Склонился так, что длинная темная прядь едва не задела лицо отдыхающего Ерубаши.  
\- Но ведь ты был ему вместо «единственного ребенка»…  
Еруаки усмехнулся.  
\- За те четырнадцать лет, что он домогался меня, Рикка-сан мог бы спокойно наплодить почти такую же армию, как все эти выброшенные дети. Вот сейчас он лежит, _там_ , и у него никаких забот, а мне до конца моих дней быть прикованным к нему, как утопленнику к своему камню.  
Энсуи Энжу с беспокойством притронулся к его разгоряченному то ли от воды, то ли от каких-то шальных тайных дум, лбу.  
\- С тобою все нормально? Ты ведь не сделаешь никакой глупости?  
\- Иди к черту, Энжу!  
Что-то в тоне, каким это было произнесено, насторожило бывшего пособника Кинрея.  
Энсуи Энжу вопросительно приподнял бровь, и Еруаки несколько натянуто улыбнулся.  
\- Все в порядке, скоро из столицы Цубаки принесет весть, что Рицука-сан...Впрочем, можешь за меня порадоваться.  
\- Ты вылечил его? Он совсем поправится? Он хотя бы очнется?  
Еруаки, словно отвечая на все вопросы разом, утвердительно кивнул и Энсуи встревожено вскочил на ноги.  
\- Ты ведь встретишься с ним? Или все решится сегодня и здесь?  
Еруаки поднялся из ванны, обнаженный, со стекающими по голым плечам каплями воды, с мокрыми волосами и мерцающим, словно подземная вода под луной, какими-то неземными глазами.  
Словно божество подземных озер.  
Стал неторопливо, прямо на мокрое тело одеваться.  
\- В конце концов, нас сегодня обещали быстро и качественно отравить. Ни к чему ввергать наших гостеприимных хозяев в напрасные расходы.  
Энсуи Энжу аккуратно связал свои волосы тонким шелковым шнурком, и отряхнул рукава.  
\- Знаешь, Еруаки, если станешь сегодня вечером резать вены, то постарайся не испортить детям эти их новые одеяла и футоны.  
Еруаки понимающе улыбнулся и конечно пообещал.  
\- Постараюсь аккуратно свалиться с какой-нибудь скалы или удачно свернуть голову на крутой лестнице.  
Ужин, как и высокопоставленные гости из столицы, был восхитителен.  
Репутация врачей из семьи Ерубаши не пострадала.


End file.
